The Eternal Night
by silvershadow218
Summary: A story of a girl with a broken heart. it wasn't something she could control. take a stroll through her complicated feelings and swirling emotions.


The Eternal Night

The setting sun…a beautiful sight. As the orb of golden yellow sink beneath the horizon. Rays of red, orange, pink and purple flashes in the sky, savoring their last few minutes in the endless blue. Minutes passed by, the bright colors reluctantly faded… until they were engulfed by darkness. The void hid everything from human sight. The shimmering org of silver rested in its dark cave, for this night did not require its attendance. All was silent, as if the night was too beautiful to be broken by unwanted sounds.

A shadow breezed by, brushing pass trees and bushes. Gracefully avoiding contact, skillfully maneuvering through the thick forest. It soon became a routine…duck, left, right, jump, duck, left, right, jump…in a seemingly never ending sequence.

The dark figure didn't seem tired out in the least, they just continued on and on, intend on reaching their destination. Passing bush by bush, tree by tree, the forest looks as if it goes on forever.

As the creature reached a clearing, they stopped. Their features could not be seen as they wore a cloak and a hood; the hood was covering their face. The figure wasn't big, infact, they were quite small. No one can make out their body underneath the flowing cloak that engulfed them.

Red eyes stared out from the edge of the clearing at the lone creature. The owner of the red eyes couldn't tell if they were human or demon, male or female due to the fact that the figure's scent, aura and energy had been cleverly masked. Deciding not to care about that information, they charged at the unknown figure at the middle of the clearing.

If the figure knew what was happening, they sure didn't show it. They just stood there unmoving as if waiting for the assault.

Just before the attacker reached their prey, they fell to the ground just centimeters before the figure. Dead. They were cut into pieces. The figure didn't seem to have moved anything. They gave a small hn before moving on as if nothing happened.

Breaking through the last batch of trees, they finally exited the forest. Keeping their attention on the temple before them, they moved towards it.

Arriving at a window at the side of the temple, the shadow jumped in after sliding the window open. Once inside, they stopped and stood still as if waiting for something…someone. A few moments passed, they were not disappointed.

"So it is you. I thought so." The short pink haired old lady who appeared at the door of the room stared at the intruder. "Genkai." For the first time the visitor spoke. Their voice betrayed their gender. "What is your business here?" Genkai wasn't the one to beat around the bush. "I guess I'm just not willing to give up just yet." The girl did not waste any time either. "You understand perfectly well that even though to those who knows what is going on you are innocent, _He_ believes that you betrayed him. You have tried and failed more than enough to persuade _Him._ So why continue to pursue a dream that would never come true." Genkai was all for logic, but the girl wasn't stupid either. "Yes, but just seeing him once more would be enough." "If you want another heart break be my guest." The girl watched as Genkai walked off without another word.

Having all the time in the world, the girl chose to walk slowly. Upon reaching another window of the temple, she looked in. the sight broke her heart. Kurama and Botan were cuddling on the couch watching a movie together. Both had a content look on their face.

The girl stood outside the window deep in thought. Why did she come here knowing what was ahead? Why did she look in there knowing her already shattered heart would break again if that was possible? Why was she so stupid to take on that mission knowing the consequence? Did he forget her already? Why Botan? Does he hate her for what she couldn't control? It wasn't even her fault to begin with. It was the only way to save him, keep him alive. Can't he understand that? Why is she so stupid? Well, she knows the answer to the majority of these questions…she loved him...and still do. It was as simple as that.

Taking one more look at the happy couple, the lonely girl walked away. Walking back into the forest, she reached her favorite thinking place. The waterfall. Sitting there always made her peaceful. She enjoyed the calming sounds of water rushing down from above. She likes putting her legs in the water, it was always so refreshing. But most of all, she loved to just sit still and watch the water, every movement was elegant and beautiful, the surface was clearer than any mirror, more smooth than the softest feather.

Sitting down once again at her usual spot beside the waterfall, she stared at her reflection. Memories of him meeting Kurama, memories of joining the team, memories of spending time with Kurama, memories of him asking her to be his girlfriend, memories of their first kiss, most of all, the memory of when he confessed. A gust of wind came out of no where and blew across the water causing a ripple. Her reflection disappeared, snapping her out of her trace.

She walked to the middle of the water fall after taking of her shoes and socks. Sitting down right on the base of it, she looked up at the continuous falling water and began to sing.

_I'm waiting for you_

_Forgetting the past_

_And dreaming of you_

_Time passes by _

_And memories fade_

_But time can't erase _

_The love that we've made_

_In this quiet night_

_And the stars in the sky _

_That I wish upon_

_Can't bring you back to my side_

_Though you're not here with me_

_I dream of the day we meet again_

_Hold me close so deep in your heart _

_I will find you no matter where I have to go _

_And dream of you for I will be there_

_Follow the stars that lead_

_Into the quiet night_

Sometimes the best times are intertwined with ugly moments, but the worst past could have the most beautiful memories. Yes, maybe one day Kurama and he will meet again. Just maybe.

Standing up, not caring that the water had soaked into her clothes weighing her down. She stood there and looked up at the twinkling stars in the never ending night sky. what happened didn't matter anymore. She recited something that had been planted in her heart unknowingly long ago. "Take me to a place where I can forget my pain, where I can forget my pain, where I can forget all that you did to me. Take me to a place where I can be free, where I don't have to run and hide and fight the tears that act like poison to my heart. Take me away, oh take me away. Take my soul to a place where it cannot shatter. Take me to a place where I can be free." With that she walked forward and was swallowed by the waterfall and the eternal night. No one ever heard from her again.


End file.
